Belgiumball
Flemish (Belgian Dutch) French German |enemies = Wannabe European North Koreaball Attacker(Still of friends) ISISball Walesball Stole my fries (rarely) Special Stage of the 2018 Europe Qualifiers |likes = Cuisine, Chocolate, Waffles, Fries, Beer, Fine Arts, Hands, Fairs, EDM, Stromae, Tintin, The Smurfs, Sabaton |hates = They're not french fries! Being mistaken for Germanyball, Terrorism, Bad Weather, Gareth Bale |founded = 1830 |onlypredecessor = United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball |predicon = Dutch Empire |intospace = Yes |reality = Kingdom of Belgium |government = Federal parliamentary constitutional monarchy |capital = Brusselsball |religion = Catholic Islam Atheism Judaism|friends = Almost all countryballs|imagewidth = default|personality = Divided and Bossy|food = Waffles, Chocolate, french fries, Brussels Sprouts, Waterzooi|status = Alive|affiliation = EUball NATOball UNball|bork = Waffle waffle|notes = 22.3.16 (3/22/16) = Never forget }} Belgiumball at the Eurovision Song Contest.}} Belgiumball is a very strange, confusing and irrelevant countryball located in Western Europe. It's clay borders Germanyball, Franceball, Netherlandsball and Luxembourgball. Belgiumball is often mistaken for a rotated Germanyball (especially by USAball), even though the stripes are in a different order. His favourite foods are waffles, chocolates and fries, which he says are totally not French, but Belgian! The headquarters of NATOball and EUball are located in Belgiumball's capital: Brusselsball, that's why he bosses every countryball around a lot. On the other hand, he is also where the biggest rave party in the world, Tomorrowland, is held. His national day is on the 21st of July History Ancient myths say Belgiumball is descended from Belgicaball, a province of the ancient Gaulball. At some point it's clay got concurred by SPQRball. Many countryballs concurred the clay in the centuries afterwards like Spainball, Austriaball, Germanyball, Franceball and Netherlandsball. Belgiumball was born in 1830. His parents are Franceball and Netherlandsball, this was before Franceball got married to Germanyball. His parents met when Franceball took some of Dutch Republicball's clay in 1795. After he changed his name to the United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball (aka Netherlandsball), UKball helped deliver the child, and then secure it's neutrality in 1839's Treaty of London. The boy eventually grew up to follow in his parents' footsteps, eventually acquiring a slave colony of his own, Congoball, in 1885. It was also during this time, that Belgiumball developed his weird fetish for hands. He was eventually forced to abandon indulging it in 1908, under pressure from his guardian/mentor UKball. In 1914, Reichtangle tried to anschluss Belgiumball, but his guardian and uncle UKball, as well as his estranged mother Franceball, came to his rescue, and then eventually his distant cousin USAball as well. Reichtangle was defeated in 1918, and his former clay in East Africa was divided between UKball and Belgiumball. In 1940, however, Reichtangle's became Nazi Germanyball raped and anschlussed him again, for 4 years this time, until his distant cousin USAball came to his rescue once again in 1944. After that traumatic experience, Belgiumball settled down into a peaceful lifestyle, and eventually gave Democratic Republic of the Congoball his independence in 1960. He was a founding member of both the EU (1957) and NATO (1948). Nowadays, the EU (his half brother) has his base located in Belgiumball's clay. He tries to be as good a host as possible. Since the end of World War II Belgiumball suffers a lot from his bipolar disorder. Doctors say he will die soon, since his son Flandersball wants to divorce Walloniaball. Upon that Belgiumball was assaulted by ISISball on the 22nd of March, 2016, when it attacked Brusselsball. Personality Belgiumball is generally a warm and cheerful ball, but is known to have a split personality. Generally Belgiumball is seen as an innocent waffle and chocolate-lover that doesn't seem to do much wrong. He enjoys life with good food and drinks. He loves eating waffles, chocolates and drinking beer. He is a big fan of EDM and House music. He even organises crazy rave parties to celebrate his love for EDM. Belgiumball also loves sports as Soccer, Tennis and Cycling. His success in these sports do vary a lot though. Belgiumball has a fascination for Renaissance and surrealist art and is also a huge comic-book nerd. Secretly Belgiumball is extremely obsessed with (cut-off) hands. Some say he even took one out on a date once. This is due to his historic fetish for hands, derived from his rape of Congoball. Flag Colors Main Colors Relationships Friends Almost everyone but the more important ones: * UKball - Guardian/Mentor: He helped secure my freedom twice from Reichtangle and his son. * Franceball - Mother: Abandoned me from birth and took half of Flanders' clay, but helped me out with Reichtangle that time. But oké, I just claimed some freedom. However, French Fries is of mine invention! Ladybug is a big shit! People always seem to forget! * USAball - Cousin: Cool guy, helped me out with the Nazi that time. I am not of Germany! * Netherlandsball - Stoned Father: Never forget 1830, THE BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE!! * Polandball - Helped me with independence in 19th century! * Canadaball - Helped me in WW1 and WW2. Neutral * Germanyball - Stepfather: Yuor father and grandfather both raped me, you know. I still hate yuo * Congoball - My son. HANDS. GIB HANDS. * Rwandaball - My son. Former slaveling * Burundiball - My son. Former slaveling * Luxembourgball . Brother and gas station . Really, too irrelevant though. * DR Congoball - My son, but he hates me (nao gib hands). * iSorrowproductions of still deciding Enemies * German Empireball - RAPIST NEVER FORGET 1914! ASS STILL HURTS! * Nazi Germanyball - RAPIST NEVER FORGET 1940 ASS HURTS ALOT * ISISball - YUO WILL PAY FOR WHAT YUO DID * Walesball - YUO WILL PAYER FOR ELIMINATING US IN EURO 2016! SOON IK WILL BEAT YUO!! * Bosnia and Herzegovinaball - KEBABTARDERS, I LEFT A 4-3 ON THEM, MY BONUS STAGE IN THE ELIMINATORIES FOR THE WORLD CUP. 2017, THE BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE!! Subdivisions Regionballs and Provinceballs * Flandersball ** West Flandersball ** East Flandersball ** Flemish Brabantball ** Antwerpball ** Limburgball * Walloniaball ** Hainautball ** Walloon Brabantball ** Namurball ** Liegeball ** Luxembourgball (Belgium) ** German-speaking Communityball * Brusselsball (the capital city) Gallery Artwork Belgium molesting.png Belgian_ID.png Belgium - MAP COMPETITION.png Polandball Francophones.png /PolandballWikiaBelgiumBanner WSsw0au.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png countryball-polandball-песочница-140655.jpeg VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Comics Neutrality.png 0somQzS.png Hands_for_Belgium.png Lord_of_War.png 1393808_455403624578267_1423341617_n.png BImeqKA.png RC_plane.jpg ZdfOtZa.png L2gk8gF.png Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png EGJFbiW.png|Hands HugBVAZ.png 'g7k3hC3.png qPnP5J8.png Belgium declares neutral.png News 128.png|291x291px|DR Congoball, rejected by Belgium Anonymous basement dads (Polandball).png|Anonymous basement dads 'zbBRze0.png Respect_the_innocent_dead.png 1c6iNhJ.png 'm0CR404.png Dr_Osterreich_Lesson_4.png Why Always English.png CAJIl2w.png 2G0l2Vj.png JbbeI87.png FO85LzY.png XLnjzgW.png ABMf9ns.png 맥주Beer.png CB Fiction.png The Adventures of La Francophonie.jpg Invasions.png zq9qpnk.jpg Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png 1yUy0Ii.png 's2chH6I.png 2zYuDBH.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png 12. Eurovision 2016.png TYCRAOn.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Whats the Difference.png France vs Germany.png Planet Destroyers.png Colonizers.png Retired Colonizers.png Belgium Good.png Waffles.png Everyone Can Beat England.jpg Gib Gib Monies.png Belgium is Scary.png Stupid Europeans.png Join What Club.png English School.jpg Bad Neighbor.png British Fight.png See also *Facebook page es:Bélgicaball fr:Belgiqueballe nl:Belgiëbal ru:Бельгия Category:Countryballs Category:Europe Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Modern Countryball Category:Chocolate Category:Dutch speaking countryball Category:Euro € Category:Belgiumball Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Homosex Lover Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:OSCE Category:ISISball Haters Category:Independent Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:ISIS Removers Category:Low countries Category:Relevant Category:Dutch Speaking Countryball Category:Dutch Speaking countryball Category:Cultural Marxism Category:Germany remover Category:Beer Category:Rape victims Category:OECD Members Category:Olympic Host Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Pork Lovers Category:Pro Israel Category:Euro removers Category:Middle Power Category:Countryballs of Western Europe Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Former Spanish Colonies Category:Former Dutch Colonies Category:Former French Colonies Category:Former German Colonies Category:Football Category:Black Yellow Category:USA allies Category:Bipolar Category:Germanic Category:HREball Category:Roman Catholic Category:European Country Category:European Countryball